A Protégé for 'Pretty Girl'
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: 1st Person/POV of a cute, bubbly blonde. A "bi-stander" lucky enough to warrant Brooke Davis' attention, and a LOT MORE down the track. Friends are never out of place in Tree Hill. Story is INSPIRED by fans, DEDICATED to fans. Sex & Language
1. 1: The Formal Introduction

"**A Protégé for Pretty Girl"**  
Point-of-View story, as told by a random "bi-stander" lucky enough to be chosen.  
Inspired by my fans **;)** Long live Brooke Davis!!!!  
Date Written: December 22nd, 2009

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I watched with awe as her eyes looked over me. Her eyes sparkling and her tongue practically sizzling with lust. Her fingers gesturing and her lips mouthing that precious come hither call.

Looking back now, I'm surprised I wasn't balling my eyes out with tears of joy. I mean, there I was amongst a group of 50 or 60 girls and Brooke Davis made me her number one pick. I was juicing at the thought of it. Being the ideas girl that she is, Brooke gathered North Carolina finest and tightest in this one room. Don't ask me how it got to be this. All I can imagine is no woman in her right mind would turn down an offer from Brooke Davis to meet up. Even if it was with a multitude of stiff competition.

The girls ranged from slim to a bit chubby. I'd noticed all the bigger girls were sort of short as well; not sure if that was coincidence or if it meant something. (Oh, it meant something! Brooke LOVES their body figure's resemblance to her beloved friend, Haley James Scott.) Anyway, Brooke was like some local legend in the state of NC. Felt like _every_ girl knew her and inspired to her. Better yet for Brooke, every girl – especially the straight ones – wanted to have sex with her. I know I did...

And that goes to show dreams could come true. Because on this day, I was in the presence of _the_ Brooke Penelope Davis. Six years on and I don't regret a thing. If anything, it's that I haven't seen Brooke in person since. I now have a boyfriend, and I love him, but being a girl with sexual needs that he can't live up to gets pretty old, pretty damn quick, let me tell you.

A couple years ago, _Brooke Davis_ was the biggest name in American fashion with 'Clothes over Bros.' Her face was everywhere – on TV, in the magazines and newspapers, splashed across advertising on the net. And makes me reminisce. Without failure, every time I see her posing for the paparazzi, my mind brings me back to that day six years ago and all I have to do is close my eyes for her to be kneeling under me, caressing my pussy. Oh Gaaawwd, it makes me so wet! My pussy throbs for Brooke Davis, no joke. I'd be riding my boyfriend, and as the brainless asshole closed his eyes with some sort of ecstasy and chemistry I _never_ felt, my attention would be on an old issue of _B Davis_ magazine by the night stand.

I'm now 24, and hot. I don't mean to sound higher-than-thou, but I'm extremely good looking. But you should have already assumed that, what with someone as perfect as Brooke Davis summoning _me_. But back then I didn't have the same self confidence. I'd say 70% of the girls that day were 18 or 19, just like me. And with even the grandest ego in the universe, no-one would pick me as necessarily being the "hottest" of the bunch. The women in their early twenties were tasty. I was more "cute" than anything. And I would have turned bi for so many of these other women. Well, not have had a full on infatuation with another girl, but my tongue on their pussy would excite the heck out of me. Girls grow up playing and becoming intimate with their own parts, in seems only natural they're curious in other women. I knew it for certain by my sixteenth birthday. Promised myself I'd latch onto a few hot pussies later in life if given the chance. Lucky me, Brooke Davis was my first. College roommates were next to follow in an abundance. Mmmm.

So back to that story, because I know how it's making you feel. How much your pussy would be dripping if you were in my shoes...

So I stood out from the line Brooke had set up, shaking with nerves and joy. So damn horny she'd chosen me. Just like all the other girls, I wore a bikini set. Tops and bottoms, skimpy and scrumptious, camel-toes in plain sight as our pussies soaked through. My set was different to everyone else's, though. They were custom made. As I do some knitting, interested in fashion just like Brooke, I decided on doing up these bikinis for her amusement more than anything. The top was hot pink and read 'BROOKE DAVIS' - one cup with BROOKE the other with DAVIS. My bottoms were black with the same hot pink as lining, and right at the crotch was 'THIS IS 4 U' in white, cursive. I could have made it dirtier, but subtle and beautiful seemed safe. Brooke portrayed herself as a sex-loving, try-anything type girl but deep down I think she was a bit of a softie. At least she had gotten that way in the couple years leading up to that.

I stepped up onto the platform, trembling with fear. A good fear, but that didn't put my mind at any more ease. I walked up to her, Brooke sitting there like the Queen. It was so bizarre that a group of strangers culminated and had been thrust into this position, all vying for Brooke's body. And me, the 5'4", cute blue-eyed blonde with straight hair and an evenly tanned body would have a piece of this brunette sensation. As I got within an arm's reach of Brooke I could hear her breathing. God, even her breaths seemed to call my name.

"What's your name, sweetie?" her raspy voice whispered.  
"Ariel," I gulped, extremely nervous and tense.  
"That's a pretty name," she looked me in the eyes. Awww, I could have melted. She was so beautiful. "Relax," she took my hand, standing up from her chair (again, like a queen as we were her sexy-ass minions). All I could do was giggle like a fool, and I thought that had ruined it right there. That she'd think I was some clueless, shallow bimbo. "Thanks for the present," Brooke smirked, eyes on my bikini bottom.

Without as much as a thought (a stretch for me, because my friends call me a "conservative prude" -- which, by the way, they'd see me as everything else but if I shared with them this story) I slid the bottoms aside so my pussy hung over it. There Brooke stood watching it with all its glory.

"It's real yummy," I told her with a nervous smile.  
"Where are you from?" Brooke asked, intrigued, having picked up on my Southern accent.  
"Not North Carolina," I said as a joke, blushing. And although she was gathering everyone from the state, me not being bore there wouldn't bring me to me disqualified as anything.  
"I fucking _love_ your accent," Brooke bit her bottom lip, viciously staring me down. Her expression may have been aggressive, but it was the hormones. She wanted to be a bad girl and I loved to play bad.  
"I'm from Texas," I answered. A lot of people dig Southern accents. And a lot of people don't, as well, but mine never seemed to be under that one. I was this cute, bubbly teen with a gorgeous voice. I'd lost it a bit now, living away from home for going on 8 years, and I've certainly lost my way of talking in word choice, phrasing, etc. That sort of "hillbilly talk" every Tom, Dick and Harry wants to laugh at.  
"Texas?" Brooke pulled me close to her, our noses grazing and our lips touching as she talked. "You really close to your family?" she asked with a smirk, and I damn sure knew what that meant.  
"If you were my sis, I sure would be," I answered with as much naughty, nasty implication as she baited me with.

She yanked me even harder as I said that, digging her fingernails firmly into each cheek of my ass. "That's so nasty," Brooke whispered in my ear. "I love it." She held her head against mine, eyes closed as she squeezed my ass. "You ever been with a girl before?"  
"Uh-uh," I shook my head.  
"How many guys?"  
"None."

Well that just sent Brooke wild. She moaned under her breath at my answer. My truthful answer. I was still a virgin and she was going to be the first person - man or woman – to have me.  
"_Definitely_ picked the right girl," she smiled some more. I just wanted to see those lips glistening with my cum. "Ladies!" she called out, pulling away from me temporarily to address the others. "Gather around," Brooke ordered. Again I thought about how bizarre this was. Brooke was like some God, leading her people. And as if a herd of sheep, the women all swarmed in, close up to the small circle platform Brooke and I stood on. It would have barely been ten foot in diameter, so the girls were _that_ close.

"Lie on your back, baby," Brooke told me, her eyebrows doing their magic, one rose so seductively. While she relaxed, my nerves peeked. Now I was here, literally surrounded by this group of women. I couldn't see them behind me before but now they were right up close, looking me over, probably critiquing me in their minds and cursing me for being the lucky bitch. Still, I got down on the platform and lay down like Brooke asked.

"You're so fucking hot, baby," I heard a voice from the crowd say, and when I looked in that direction a bunch looked back at me. Every single face horny as hell. "I call next on that pussy, baby," the girl said again, and I saw who it was this time. She was a brunette, probably in her mid-20's, twirling her fingers through her hair and staring me down just like every other girl had been.

The crowd went back three rows in the 360 degree bunch, with whispers or moans coming from everywhere. And I stared up at Brooke kneeling down onto me, my realised my pussy was beyond drenched. Brooke sat on my stomach, lashing her body and head up a couple times like it was some lap dance. The crowd of girls ooo'd and ahh'd as Brooke worked her body over me, and I could feel her own juices leak onto me. Then she slid down my body in one smooth motion to lie between my legs.

"We're making them hot, Ariel," Brooke told me another astounding smile. A smile_ just for me_! So, so, soooo beautiful. I scanned around me at the other lovely ladies. Nearly all shuffled uncomfortably, hot and bothered. But it wasn't an awkward kind of uncomfortable; they were uncomfortable because they were missing out on getting some Brooke Davis like I was. Meanwhile about every third or fourth girl had taken matters into their own hands – something that must have caught on. Either one or both of their hands were down their bikini bottoms, relieving their soaked pussies.

I went to this thing purely in hope to get with Brooke Davis, and even just meet her in person. I wasn't interested in girls – _just_ Brooke and Brooke alone. But I'm not gonna lie that when I watched these women stare right back at me as they rubbed and fingered themselves made me so hot. NONE of these girls were just your average, "Oh, she's cute," type girl, they stood out. They were smoking hot. Suspiciously so. Miss America pageants struggle to find a dozen women as appealing as these girls were, so to think that North Carolina had this many women was incredible. I'm talking Megan Fox, crossed with Angelina, crossed with Jessica Alba. Crazy gorgeous. And _they_ were gaga for _me_!!

I felt Brooke's mouth clamp down around me. Her supple mouth over my raging pussy and it couldn't have felt any better. I let out a groan and that's when the 20-something brunette talking dirty to me before stepped up onto the platform. Already bottomless, she untied and discarded of her top and standing over me.

In a jerk reaction I reached up, scurrying for the body directly over me. Her pussy looked so yummy from below and everything seemed to slow down as several drops of cum fell from her. I opened my mouth, waiting for what seemed an eternity as they splashed my tongue, and a couple girls in the crowd squealed and cheered.

"I'm Michelle. Twenty-six, a model. And I'm in it for the young, tight pussies." My jaw dropped as this legged beauty introduced herself like a whore.  
"That's so cute," I said, grabbing her heels, somehow Brooke had zoned out.  
Michelle got down with her high heels still on, bringing her backside to my face. She lay down over me, her pussy at my mouth as she perfected the 69. Furiously, I licked her. Tasting her pussy, slurping pedantically, and I felt Michelle do much the same on mine. Then Brooke continued again, down the lower half of my pussy, and it was sexual bliss. I moaned, Michelle moaned, Brooke moaned. And it sounded like every onlooker moaned with us.

Just as I felt fingers penetrate my pussy, I heard what I thought was Brooke's voice. I broke from my lust with Michelle's pussy for an instant in case Brooke wanted me, but as I looked over Michelle's flat, tight ass and to the side over at Brooke, she appeared too focussed on my pussy. So I went back to a pussy of my own, now also digging my fingers into Michelle. Again I heard the raspy voice, certain it was Brooke's. But the whispers and whimpers from the crowd made her words impossible to decipher.

"I said she's mine!" Brooke burst out with a high-pitched scream. The hall fell deafly quiet as the host sat up, furious, giving evil eyes to Michelle.  
"My cum's already all inside her mouth," Michelle replied matter-of-factly, talking of me. "So what are you gonna do?"

At that moment I spanked Michelle, slapping her on the ass. But instead of it coming off as me mad, it just made the 26-year-old hotter. "Slap all you want, baby. I love it," she grinned back at me. "You can go now, Brooke. She wants me," Michelle sternly told my dream girl. Brooke was speechless. Whatever power she held over these women seemed to be falling around her. Her bravado of being the sexy, dominant female was failing thanks to this bitch of a model.

"Go Brooke yourself," Brooke snarled, hopping off the stage as the crowd dispersed for her. They watched as she walked off and out the hall. Michelle broke the dead silence, giggling devilishly.

"What do you say, girls?" Michelle addressed the group, like she was the new leader. "Bukkake?" her suggestion got a few thrilled reactions.

That day I was squirted relentlessly in juices. We did have that bukkake, and it was to this day the most amazing time of my life. From head to toe, I was literally drenched. The girls used me like a doll, and I loved every minute. It got me off countless times, lying in a pool of juices as they each took turns in this line. Some would finger fuck me at my request for another orgasm; some would just soak me with their load for the time being; most would lick the thick layers of fluid from some part of me.

And each time they came back for seconds, thirds, fourths, fifths, I still couldn't believe how beautiful they were. How so differently their face or body was from the next but how perfect each of them was. And for them to be into girls made it twice as mind-boggling. If you've ever considered yourself the luckiest person in the world, I can safely say you were wrong. For an 18 year old from a little town in Texas to be finger-fucked, tongue-fucked, cummed-on, licked-off-of, and treated with an overall sense of beauty was truly amazing.

The one and only thing to top that day off would have been to have Brooke Davis there, still amongst it all. She'd started it, but then she'd left. And I hated that Michelle at first for going about what she did to Brooke, but the personal bukkake bath was her idea. Plus she had to be the hottest of them all, and her bright blue eyes made my pussy quiver. She and I are now best friends and next door neighbours. Both of us have men in our lives, but when they're away, we play.

And yes, I'm damn near certain her pussy has the potential to fulfil me until either of us can take no more, but that doesn't mean my heart doesn't still pound for a certain someone. Brooke Davis has been back in Tree Hill for a couple of years now. And I'm finally ready to give myself to her again. You can count on it...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Chapter One** // **"A Protégé for Pretty Girl"**

**Please send your thoughts, feedback, and favourite snippets from the maiden chapter! =)  
Continue or not? B Davis will be a star feature, THERE'S some incentive ;D**


	2. 2: Bringing Down The Brooke

**A Protégé for Pretty Girl  
Chapter Two: Bringing Down The Brooke**  
_Title is a play on words of "bringing down the house." ;)_****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours ago I fucked to exhaustion. Not to my own, but to my man's. As per usual, he flopped off his chiselled but unsatisfactory chest having dumped his load on me. Not in me, oh no. Never mind my desires to start a family (although with every passing day I'm less and less attracted to the idea of ever having one with him – or men in general, no thanks to him again!) or my dignity. I lay on my side afterward as he pants away like a dog. Knees up, hands on his chest as he lay on his back. That stupid fucking grin across his face, so happy with himself.

His cum is carelessly splattered over my crotch and down my right thigh – markings of the bastard. Okay, this all never used to bother me much, but times change. And I know undoubtedly why it's now bugging me so much. It's because of Brooke Davis. God, who else? I've craved her presence for years and all that time I was denying it.

All I want from my partner is a little tenderness. That shouldn't be too much to ask for. Making an orgasm every now and then. I mean, it's gotten to the point where I don't even bother to fake them. He doesn't give a fuck either way whether I'm enjoying the moment and having my own release; it's all him, him, him! But Brooke Davis.... WOAH.

On that day -- the first and only time I've been up close and personal with her -- she showed more genuine passion than my man of two years ever has. In public he acts as gentleman and chivalrous as the next decent guy, but that's all it is – an act. And Brooke - well, when she called _me_ up; picked _me_; made love to _me_ – I felt like an equal. Even if it was barely two minutes, the way Brooke made me feel was like nothing I'd experienced before or since then.

My thoughts were her and I would make the best of friends before that day, and six years later, I'm still certain of a bond between us. But in my mind, I can see Brooke Davis – sexy, independent, strong-willed, wealthy Brooke Davis – as nothing less than a lover. And it's for that very reason I'm sitting here in my car, out front of her Tree Hill house, feeding pep talks to myself. My hands are shaking no with the cold, but with nerves of seeing her. To touch her again – even just her skin. To have her smile into my eyes.

It's Christmas Eve and here I am wishing for an early present. Who knows, she could be having lunch with family or friends this very moment, and my want to sweep Brooke off her pretty feet and ravish her would be ill-timed. Guests are unlikely seeing as I'm the only car around, but they could have walked here. They could have parked in that two-door garage. And I wouldn't have a clue as to her relationship status. If she's got a boyfriend then I've gone and got my hopes up for nothing. And seeing as how this woman is the most beautifully amazing person to grace this world, there's a huge chance she _is_ already taken. But with all that in mind, she could be with someone like my partner, and in that case, you wouldn't much give a fuck about cheating or not. Chances are my guy's banging his workmate Sandra but I go on pretending as if I'm none the wiser.

Oh, God. I'm thinking too much! Bringing up all these situations when I should just get in the deep end and go for it straight up. Brooke has been on my mind for years; I was damn sure gonna make a move.

I yanked the car door open, slamming it shut as I stood up and out onto the bitumen. Took a couple deep breaths as I made my way around the front of my car and up the pavement walkway to Brooke's house. It was so classy yet so modern – so elegant yet so slick and modernized. Perfect resemblance to its owner.

Making my way up the steps, I stood still and took it all in for a brief moment. Here I was. And if I was lucky enough, "here" is where I'd get what I needed so greatly. I'd get my Brooke...

Just as I rang the doorbell, laughter came through. Sounded like a group of three or four inside, cracking up over something. Nerves struck me dead still. I wouldn't be alone with Brooke – I knew that – but I could at least still enjoy being in her company.

And that's when it happened. That's when I saw her pretty face in person again. The beauty opened her front door to me. God that sounded dirty!

I stood in awe, noticeably looking her up and down. As my eyes met hers for the third time, I stuck on them. Brooke was grinning cheekily. I forgot how red her cheeks flourished and how soft and inviting her dimples shone through. The closest thing to an angel, I swear. And it wasn't just that face which struck me, still and in awe.

"Yes?" she asked, breaking the silence and sexual tension (all on my half with that latter one, it seemed). Her sweet, raspy voice delayed any reply I had for a little longer still. She wore the tightest, most elegantly red Christmas costume. All dressed up as Mrs. Claus -- all beautiful and yummy! A one-piece that extended no longer than the short denim shorts I fantasized her in so often.

"Hi," I finally spoke. Weakly, but they were still words. Well, _a_ word. That's progress! Err... right? Anyway, there I was, like some daggy fool practically drooling over this woman. But then, who could blame me? She was dressed like a god-damn _Victoria's Secret_ model. "I'm--uh. We met ab--about six years ago."

Her left eyebrow rose, quizzical – as if I was talking BS and we'd never spent a second together in our young lives. "Ariel," I extended my hand for a shake. What a fucking dumbass; formally introducing myself. We were both new-age women and here I was like some "madam" from the 1800's. "Hey!" I spread my arms, over-enthusiastically improving on my dismal introduction.

I could hear Brooke giggle as our bodies rubbed and our heads pocketed safely into the other's shoulders with the hug. As we parted away, the whole sense of that awkwardness went with it. A subtle calm and comfort swept in with that _extremely_ girly welcome, and hope of being with this gorgeous woman came flooding back in after a less-than-impressive start.

"So my name's Ariel," I repeated myself (thanks to those damn thrills and nerves!), "and I'm from Texas. Remember?" I maintained mysterious, wanting Brooke to remember that amazing day all by her sexy self. "Do you?" I asked sweetly.

Brooke turned her back to me without a word. "I remember," she spoke softly over her shoulder, taking hold of my hand and leading me through her house where she walked. God-fucking-damnit - I was speechless again! Looks like Brooke recalled full well who I was. And she was putting on her sexiest face and walk FOR ME!

I watched her butt in the tightness of the outfit. And believe me; she knew I was watching her down there. It looked so delicious I had to have a touch. So following this stride of confidence, I grabbed her ass, and in turn she teased me with a "hehe."

She. Fucking. _Loved_ it.

"Everybody, this is Ariel," Brooke introduced me to her house guests. I pulled my hand away from her firm butt and gave a little wave to everyone, hoping no-one just saw what I considered "pre-foreplay." (That's right; pre _pre_ sex! :D) "She's was a, uh... a good acquaintance of mine at _Clothes Over Bros_. And she's a good friend."

_Huh! Little did these guests know just how close the two women were. Not emotionally connected (at least not so yet) but they'd fiddled around. And that's like a sacred bond for two sexy chicks._

"Hi," the sandy blonde-haired guy with a distinct jaw line welcomed me. "Lucas," he introduced himself.  
"And I'm Peyton," the blonde gave a smile and a brief, elegant wave to me.  
"And I'm—"  
"My perfect boyfriend, Julian," Brooke cut in. The pair shared a sweet smile before all eyes were back on me.  
"Yep," Julian said.

I kept the smile on my face. It was a task in itself to do. I didn't want Brooke to have anyone. It sounds mean, selfish and perhaps even naive, but I didn't want Brooke having a single lover to turn to. _Fling_ or _soulmate_. So the fact that she did and their sex wasn't female damaged my confidence. But I persisted with that sweet smile.

"Take a seat," Julian offered.  
"Yeah, come on, have lunch with us," Brooke continued the offer. Now, normally I would decline. But not today. No... fucking... way.  
"Okay, thanks," I said graciously as Julian stood up and pulled a chair out for me. "Quite the gentleman."

Julian chuckled, and I could've sworn he blushed too. The way I said it sounded like flirting, and his girlfriend was right there. Besides, the only flirting I cared to make was _for_ Brooke, _to _Brooke. Just then, the girl on my mind sat herself across from me at the table. And I could feel her playing footsies with me in mere moments.

"We're having tacos," Brooke told me, and I looked over the table full of foods. Fruits, salads, a variety of snacks, and lastly the tacos. "Seems appropriate," Brooke added, staring at me clean blank.

"Mmph," I whimpered softly, unable to resist rubbing a hand through my jeans and the boiling pot below. Luckily neither my noises movements were noticed. And I'm not sure if the other three caught on, but knowing her as intimately as I did, Brooke was clearly teasing and flirting her ass off with the guest. She had now kicked off her shoes and was wiggling her toes against my ankles.

She picked up her taco, a couple bites already taken out of it. I watched Brooke intently as Julian kept to himself, indulging on his meal. Peyton and Lucas were having a talk amongst themselves, looking utterly in love. So I had Brooke's dirtiest demeanour all to myself. She took two more not-so-attractive bites of her taco before sucking the contents out. I watched her slurp the mince and vegetables out, leaving the taco shell bare.

She held it up in front of her, smack dead between herself and me. Then she tilted the shell so its sides pointed to her, like a girl spreading their legs. Want she done next made me juice something wild. I felt the pre-cum dampening my panties as Brooke brought the taco to her tongue and melodically licked up and down it, _just like a pussy_. I sat shaking somewhat as I watched Brooke with her eyes on mine; her corn-based delight the substitute for a yummy vagina. _My_ vagina is how I fantasized it.

"Hmm-mBVHH," I cleared my throat. "May I be excused," I smiled politely, standing up and pulling out my chair. "Ladies room."  
"Sure," Brooke said, and Julian gave me a polite nod, probably of appreciation. Being a lady and excusing myself as I did would never really go out of fashion, so I didn't sound like some out-of-touch old timer by my manner. I swiftly made my way out of the room, and I'm sure it looked strange to them. I probably looked freaked out more than anything as I exited so hastily.

Having been too flustered to even ask exactly where the bathroom was, it took me a couple doors to open before I found the right one. It wasn't that much bigger than your average two-story house but there were definitely a few extra additions.

Locking the door being me, I dropped down against the door and onto my ass. Of course I wasn't needing a toilet. All I needed was this beautifully spaced-out bathroom and for pussy to be bare with a couple fingers jammed up it. Brooke had made me fall for her twice as hard as I had been for years in a matter of minutes down there. I imagined my fingers clenched around her tight ass; her rhythmatic moans as she moaned my name. Jeans down to my knees, I closed my eyes and pictured all this. Rubbing my clit quick pronto with my left hand, I pushed my index and middle fingers deep inside me. I had never been this close to coming before any insertion, and could feel it in my body that I was potentially about to climax at any second.

I whimpered, masturbating in the bathroom of this sexy, celebrity fashion designer's house. The residence of my dream girl, and _she wanted me_. I knew she wanted me. All her footsies, sexual implications and that pussy-taco play. If she were home alone I could have Brooke Davis eating me out right now. "Aah-haaw-mphh," I moaned and whimpered, at about talking volume. God, I could feel the orgasm coming on. My legs were ready for it -- to be shaken like an earthquake. Biting down hard on my lower lip so as not to scream and publicly announce my pleasure, I came. Hard. Harder than I could ever remember it doing. My head swung, back arched, and legs trembled uncontrollably as my pussy squirted. I loved the sensation of release. To make things hotter, not only did I spray my legs, but I also sprayed the tiled floor in the process.

"Knock knock."  
I jumped, my entire body and soul in shock. "Shit," I quipped. I couldn't tell whose voice it was from outside but they were most certainly requesting the attention of me. I had to get my jeans up and the scent of cum off my hands quick!  
"Are you brooking yourself in there?"

I sat startled and unsure for another moment, but immediate realisation of the voice followed. "I could hear you an' it made me so hot," Brooke whispered.  
"Oh, my God." So thrilled, my voice cracked on the last word.  
"Ariel, you're not gonna lock me out of my own bathroom are ya?" Brooke lowered her voice. "Huh, sexy bitch?"

This woman should be writing pornos; every little thing she said and every little gesture she made was persistently on a whole new - phenomenally sexy - level. I got up licking my fingers and released the lock. Within a heartbeat, Brooke opened the door and I shifted from its way.

Her tongue licked the very top of her lip as she eyed me all over.  
"Want a taste?" I held out my hand, being a cheeky biatch! Brooke tended to my hand so caressingly. She took the two of my fingers most soaked with cum and held them in her mouth; her hair falling down the right side of her face so only one, solitary eye stared into my pair.

Now, having made the choice to discard tenderness, Brooke grabbed either side of my waist and sent me walking backwards as she came at me. I hit the bathroom's end wall hard and dropped down, ready to be dominated. Brooke got on her hands and knees just as quickly, slickly manoeuvring herself down to my crotch and planting the first of what followed to be _many_ kisses. I spoke her name as she treated me so lovingly. "How's my cum?" I asked.  
"Amazing, baby," Brooke shared her angelic smile with me – her lips lathered with my juices and glistening in the soft light.

Lowering the upper-half of my body down, we shared a kiss. Our tongues lapped and we swirled them in each other's mouths. Breaking it for air, I gulped hard as feet caught my eye. Sure enough, I wasn't paranoid and imagining them, because at the door stood Julian, with Peyton and Lucas on either side.

"See!" Peyton said, giving Julian a light 'I told you so' slap on the shoulder. "I'm just _too_ smart," Peyton smiled with glee.  
"Trust me, baby, this one's the real deal," Brooke told a clearly upset Julian. But what did that mean: '_this one's the real deal_'? Was I not the first girl he'd caught Brooke with? Or had they shared some girl before me? "The real story is I met her 6 years ago, and she's kind of obsessed with me, so," Brooke shrugged with a high degree of cockiness, like it wasn't any surprise my want for her was so high.

"I love dick too, Lucas," I worked up the courage to say. Seeing Lucas holding the hard-on in his jeans, I couldn't resist tempting him. He and Peyton looked at one another with nothing but smirks on their impressed faces.  
"How can you be mad right now, man?" Lucas asked Julian. "Go for it -- And I say that as a guy who thinks you're a complete ass."

I could see these two weren't best pals. "Me and Peyton are joining 'em either way, but I don't think you want to miss this," Lucas ended his pep talk. The fact that they weren't such good friends (but merely work acquaintances as I found out later) must have knocked some sense into Julian. He took his shirt off in one quick swoop and walked heavy-footed to me and Brooke.

While Brooke watched her man strip, I was more keen as to what Peyton and Lucas were doing. The pair were stripping one another and their chemistry was so electric. I sat intently watching until both were completely naked and by this time Brooke and Julian were sharing kisses.

Being the only one dressed, I got up off the bathroom floor for the second time today.  
"Did one of you come on the floor?" Peyton asked, chuckling. Instantly I appreciated how cute her laugh was.  
"That was me," I answered sweetly, eyeing off my juices I had left on the tiles.  
"Thinking about Brooke?" she queried, intrigued, and I nodded my head as I took my top off. "I do that all the time," Peyton told as she walked towards me. "I love when people get off over _me_... Girls more than anything."

Feeling my throat block up in all this sexual heat, I gulped loudly again. "Blonde girls... with straight hair... blue eyes." As Peyton advanced on me, tell of her fantasy, I realised her descriptions met my own appearance. And that wasn't by any coincidence.  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," I said, weaker and less confident than I had hoped. I was too turned on and the anticipation of wanting Peyton to ravish me that instant made me vulnerable.  
"Trust me, baby, you haven't seen _special_."

With that, I slid my ass down the wall and onto the floor. I swear, I kept hitting the tiles with such a jolt, it wouldn't surprise me if I woke up tomorrow with my ass bruised.  
"Take me," I asked of Peyton. All the hormones that had pent up inside me in only a matter of minutes exposed themselves and I let out one wild moan. This was far and beyond what I could have hoped for coming here today.

For the moment, it didn't mind me that Brooke was elsewhere, but it did strike me as weird that once again we'd been interrupted before she could get me off herself. Still, I wasn't bitter, and Brooke was happily appetizing herself with some cock. In fact, two cocks. Peyton must have an open relationship, otherwise her man wouldn't be getting his dick sucked off by her best friend. Then again, it _did_ make sense and wasn't too weird. Friends with benefits. If Lucas and Peyton loved one another, who they shared their sexual escapades with was irrelevant. Besides, this may be completely normal for these four. They could have had an orgy planned out for today, before I even showed up. You know, like instead of "Casual Friday" maybe it was "Gangbang Sunday."

I grunted, running my fingers through Peyton's hair as she fingered and tongue-fucked me. Still, my mind was elsewhere. And not that her work wasn't amazing, I just couldn't believe what this had come to. It exceeded my fantasies of having Brooke alone. Now her nearest and dearest were making this one hell of a bonding session.

I _promised_ myself I'd always follow my instincts from this point on. Had I not drove to Tree Hill and had that initial courage to re-introduce Brooke to my life, I wouldn't be sitting down with a gorgeous blonde stuck between my thighs. I felt like some protégé, and that prospect alone had me juicing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of (another REEEALLY FUN) Chapter**

I love to hear from the readers. It's a sort of validation and I feed on it! **xD**

Please REVIEW if you can!!  
Writing out your favourite lines or what you got off on makes it all worth the while. **:D **HAHA!!

Will thank _LeytonAlways_ in advance for the awesome review **:)**  
She has always been such a supporting, sexy chick. Feel like I owe you all the thanks I have, Cindy! **:)**


	3. 3: Ariel's Appetite

**A Protégé for Pretty Girl  
Chapter Three: Ariel's Appetite**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who wants me to show 'em some _skills_?"

I jumped a little from where I was sitting, Peyton's head buried deep in my crotch. An African-American guy about our age stood at the doorway nude head-to-toe. His dick was hard, his head was shaven, his six pack glistened, but mostly noticeably of all, he had a smile across his face from ear to ear.

"Wait. Wa--wait. Ho--.... Hold for a... for a sec," Brooke said amongst her whimpers and ecstasy. Lucas and Julian had been double-teaming for the last couple minutes, and she wanted a break to acknowledge this black dude I rightly assumed was a friend of all theirs.

"Mmm. P. Sawyer! Who's the new girl?"  
"Peyton's got her mouth full right now," Brooke told the guy, a smirk on her face as Julian stood with his dick brushing her lips as she talked. "Skills, this is Ariel. Ariel, this is Skills."  
"Is that your real name?" I asked as he invited himself in.  
"Real name's Antwon, baby. But _this_ is why I'm called Skills," his cocky smile returned as we both looked down to his well hung package that was sitting up on its own quite nicely.  
"_Really_ big," I bit my bottom lip eyeing it off.  
"I _love_ me those Southern girls," he noted my slight accent.  
"And I love me those black cocks. Now, get it in me, Skills," Peyton said impatiently over her shoulder as she pulled herself from my lovelies.

My pussy was juicing like mad and tingling from the oral, but even still needed continuing attention. Maybe it was the sexy prospect of Peyton dying to have Skills' cock jammed in her; maybe it was just plain-old withdrawals, but whatever the reason, my hands sprung down between my legs and I fingered myself as efficiently as I knew how.

It was then I noticed Skills take a whiff of the air.  
"Damn! New girl smells _real_ good."  
"Tastes better," Peyton slapped his leg jovially. "Lucas is waiting. Hurry up."

And that was right. Lucas was indeed waiting. He sat no more than two feet from me, against the same wall I was, watching. Watching his girlfriend with (as I later learnt) one of his best friends. But Lucas had no problem with it. He actually supported it. Like some awesome "cuckold agreement" even before the marriage. Then again, I should've expected no different. There he was with Brooke in the cowgirl position on his dick. If he denied Peyton the meat he'd be a dumbass hypocrite.

"Never thought you'd see the day I bet, Skills" Lucas said, more or less giving the green light.  
"Huh! Yeah. Never thought I'd see the pussy," Skills stared down his object of desire. I couldn't believe what that meant. That this was the first time Skills and Peyton had been naked in one another's presence. They both seemed so nonchalant and ready-to-get-on-with-it that I had just assumed they'd done it before.  
"You can thank Ariel for that," Brooke told him sweetly, and I froze on her as Julian dangled his dick over her face – pre-cum making a mess of it.  
"Her and Brooke were getting wet at the dinner table," Julian said, and that shocked me. Since I didn't see him even flinch, I'd gone about thinking he didn't even notice mine and Brooke's sexual tension down there.  
"Ariel had _no idea_," Lucas chimed in, chuckling as he got the impression off my face.  
"We knew, sexy. About you and Brooke," Peyton told me, at the same time caressing my boobs running her fingers down my waist. "Come on. Give us a _little_ credit," she said with a grin.

So they really did know what was going on down there. How hot I was getting under the collar... More than likely, they clicked on to the tongue-fucking Brooke gave that taco, as well. Did they all just play dumb?

"They just played dumb," Brooke said, reading my mind, which was convenient. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. All five pairs. I guess they expected I might be outraged or feel lied to. But I didn't. Besides, there was little to be mad about when you were in the middle of an orgy with a bunch of the hottest people in Tree Hill.

"That is _so_... _fucking_..." I let them hang on my last word. Putting them in agony to whether I'd be pro or con; even though they were crazy if they seriously thought I might bail on this. "HOT." I heard the moans of relief as each and every one of their smiles came back. "Seriously, we should've just all fucked on the table right then and there." With confidence up my sleeve, I turned to my raunchy self, laughing the comment off but nobody joined me.

Their faces screamed _intrigue_.  
"Dirty. Different. Fun. Why didn't _I _think of that?"  
"Wha--?"  
"On the table?" Peyton let the palms of her hands cup my neck-to-jaw line, planting a kiss on my lips. "Good thinking, sexy."  
"Sexy _and_ smart," I heard Skills say.  
"Thanks," I blushed. It was strange to be getting praise for an 'idea' that these people fabricated with their own sex-crazed minds. I only made a retrospective 'what if' comment and they'd all come to this consensus. But topping off this flow of smiles was that kiss from Peyton. I could taste my cum on her lips. A sweetness that had eluded me ever since my boyfriend said it was gross to taste your own. Well, fuck him. It tastes amazing and besides, every straight guy should surely appreciate their girl 'indulging' on herself, right?

As Peyton took me by both hands, I spun into this trance, under absolute and utter_ awe_ of this woman. I came to Tree Hill today in hopes of having my fingers smelling like the pussy of a highly successful, über-hot brunette, and I was now determined to get inside her gorgeous blonde counterpart as well.

"Peyton's juicing', sexy," she stared me in the eyes as I stood up with her. "Skills: inspect." Holding hands, Peyton and I made our way out, with Skills in pursuing. Following real close behind us, he gave my ass a quick squeeze before slapping it.  
"Yeah, this'll do," he said with a chuckle.  
"Ariel first and _then_ me," Peyton gave the orders and he followed them like an obedient dog. As we turned out the bathroom door I stole a quick glance of the three finishing up. Julian was squirting his load over Brooke's face – his limp dick sucked off again about the time Peyton kissed me. Lucas' dick was still hidden inside Brooke as she gyrated her hips with his. The idea that he could fuck his girl's best friend and it wasn't a hitch to anyone got me so hot. That these four friends had obviously become accustomed to weaving their sex lives together, and that me and Skills would now be a part of that.  
"We're just gonna finish up here first," Brooke called out to us.

**xxxxxx**

"So, you ever got it back here?" Skills whispered in my ear, his body a breath from mine and his hard-on poking me as the three of us made our way down the staircase.  
"My spine? No, never," I answered very sarcastically. He'd struck me as quite an arrogant guy, and I wasn't going to reward him with an easy we.  
"Okay. Attitude. I like that," he said, going about things very casually.  
"Oh, is that why you liked Whitey?" Peyton glanced over her shoulder, a tone of sarcasm in her voice that I recognised.  
"Ooh. That hurts P Sawyer," Skills chuckled.  
"Who's Whitey?" I asked, out of the loop and wanting to be in it.  
"Our school's basketball coach. Well, used to be," Peyton explained. "And I always sensed something between you two," she looked at Skills again with a cheeky, mischievous grin I found _so_ sexy.  
"Oh, ha-ha. Actually, Ariel," he put a hand on my shoulder, "this girl right here named her favourite 'toy' after him," he finger-quoted with his free hand. "The man's 70, Peyton. You white girls are nasty."

Peyton cracked up, Skills chuckled, and I just cringed with a smile I couldn't get off my face. It was so refreshing to have this friendly rivalry and banter. I could tell by body language the second Skills walked in to now that the pair were good friends -- they just loved taking the micky out of each other and it was fun.

"For real, sexy. (another word I appreciated: sexy - seeing as my partner was too selfish a fuckwit to ever compliment me to that level) You ever got it back here?" I knew exactly what he meant, and just to drive the point home he groped my ass again. Peyton fired him a brief 'what the fuck?!' face.  
"Sure you don't want Lucas instead?" she playfully mocked again. I'm not sure Skills so much as smiled that time, but I couldn't restrain from giggling.  
"My boyfriend's a --... he's... conventional," I settled.  
"Come on. You can say it," Peyton looked me in the eyes, and I felt another spark. We still held hands and something in her eyes made my body tingle all over for her.  
"He's... he's a pussy." I felt the relief wash over me instantly. It was the first time I'd said those words out loud and I felt liberated.  
"That-a girl," those incredible eyed gazed into mine again.  
"So _he's_ the prude and _you're_, what? The dirty bitch?"  
"Skills!" Peyton exclaimed. "Leave the poor girl alone."  
"It's okay, Peyton. I am," I said with pride as we met the kitchen table, planning to play some little mind games. "And you're just a bald, lonely ass with a tiny dick." I waited for his reaction as the two of us stared one another down. I waited, ready to be taken. Ready to have Skills' inside me; punishing me what I'd said. But he appeared all too familiar with this game.  
"Then why are you drippin'?" he looked down my body then straight back up. "Wet pussies tell no lies."  
"Thanks to Peyton. Not you, sorry," I gave him the smart-ass, puppy dog eyes look.  
"I know ya want me, you know I want-cha," he mimicked the song, moving his hips a little in dance.  
"Nnnnnph," I closed my eyes, trying to hold out temptation. "Okay, fuck me." Bragging right would be his as I conceded, too horny to have my body unattended.

Skills picked me up off my feet (but it no way romantically) as soon as I gave in and swung me around. On instant, I buckled over, my stomach slamming the table as I felt the tip of him in my ass hole. I grinded my teeth and grunted with the pain his dick brought. Surely it wouldn't last. It just _couldn't_, otherwise no-one in their right mind would persist with it. It was then as his cock slid in a good two inches further that Peyton stood by my side and we kissed again. Her warm hands gently held my cheeks and for that brief moment I didn't so much feel _filthy_ as I did _lovingly passionate_. Peyton had the lips of an angel, and I bet a pussy to boot.

"Let me taste you," I whispered in her ear, breaking the kiss. "I've never eaten another pussy." Boy, was I in the mood for some sweet cum. Picking my words carefully meant Peyton would want it all the more, and I wanted her to have to beg me for head. She sprung onto the table the upper half of my body lay across and spread her legs. I gulped hard. It was the single best view of a pussy (besides my own) I'd ever had. And just as I planned to tease her, Skills shoved himself in me without consideration. I shrieked, my head thrashing down and into Peyton's crotch. I clamped my mouth around her pussy; the groans and grunts from the feeling of a cock up my ass only muffles thanks to the tender pink flesh.

"Oh, God. Oh, my God, Ariel. Eat me," Peyton's moans egged me on, acting like some pep talk. Her body squirmed, most likely on account of my savage-like pace. The head she gave me upstairs was amazing, but _nothing_ in comparison to what I was reciprocating here. The taste, feel and sensation of pre-cum filling me increased my sex drive in a way that made Skills almost entirely null and void. His hands all over me and dick firmly inside were way at the back of mind. All my attention was on this well-maintained, pretty pussy, and the sounds coming from the girl who owned it.

Every now and again I had the niggling feeling of Skills' dick drawing back and thrusting deep, but apart from that, it was as if he wasn't even there. Once satisfied of Peyton's juices all over my lips, nose and chin, I pulled out and let my fingers do their magic. Resting my weary tongue, I watched Peyton's face intently as it reacted on every subtle touch I made. First, I started by rubbing only her labia. She eyed me off with her sexy pair, whimpering as I teased stubbornly for what was only a minute, but must've felt like five to her. Next I played with her clit in a series of intricate patterns, and before long she was moaning again. Finally, as I readied to introduce the true power my petite little fingers held, I heard an abrupt groan from behind. It was Skills (having once again drifted from my mind) with dick-in-hand, and I caught him coming just in time.

His cum flew out one long, thick string at a time, a greater portion of my ass lost amongst it. For a guy hung not much longer than your average dick, Skills had a considerable amount of jizz to offer.  
"Once you fine girls are done," he panted, taking in the air; "Lick this off, P Sawyer." Oh, God. That would be hot. To have Peyton suck my ass cheeks dry of his load. This day was only getting better by the minute. I would have asked either of them to pinch me so I knew for sure if I was dreaming or not, but Skills had already copped feels of my ass. This was most certainly a case of your wildest fantasies coming true.

Without any more _thinking_, I got back to some _doing_. Peyton watched with eyes wide open as I slid three fingers inside her. Then Skills injected himself into the scene again, standing behind her with his limp dick at the prime height. Once I'd built a comfortable rhythm, I watched Peyton swallowing Skills. Her succulent mouth wrapped firmly around his cock, deepthroating as much of it as she could, I noticed. Faster, I fingered her pussy. I fucked it as hard and accurately I possibly could, and with her throat crammed to capacity, there was little way of me knowing when her orgasm was coming. But as her eyes closed and her face winced, I braced for its arrival. In three hot bursts, Peyton's pussy gushed like a broken dam. Arching my body in a way that it was a sure thing, her juices sprayed my boobs. And post-climax , as she lay there still chugging down Skill's cock, I got vertical - standing back up and sucking cum off my nipples.

Without any cue or reminder, Peyton popped the dick out of her mouth and stepped off the table with an amazing elegance. No words or gestures were required – we both knew the next exciting stage as I slowly worked down onto the floor and Peyton followed. Turning my back to her, I got on all fours, resting my hands on the floor and my head on my hands. I felt Skills' cum trickle ever-so-slowly with gravity as I poked my ass up high. Peyton crawled to my behind like a sexual deviant, tenderly squeezing my ass. I giggled, having absolute admiration for how incredible she was. From upstairs in the bathroom to down here, there wasn't a single moment or thing about her that I'd change. She seemed like everything I ever wanted to be, and for that I envied her. But more than that again, I envied Lucas. He had this girl. To be with your one true love was the most amazing thing of all, and his was Peyton. For what I could make of her in this very _short_, probably _biased_ period, she was the overall package.

I was caught in a romanticised trance about her until a finger poked up my ass. I guess Skills must've saw me flinch because he scoffed and said "I just had a dick up there and you didn't make two peeps." With an index finger up my tight hole, Peyton bit my ass and got a giggle out of it. For a second, I rejected the idea. But as she eased off with her teeth, it was becoming more and more enjoyable. Sucking off the mess Skills had made and teasing the passage of my ass, we were just a couple of bi girls enjoying each other's bodies. There was no doubt a friendship could spring from this.

"That was... amazing," I giggled, running my hands through my hair. We both stood up and Peyton kissed me again, taking the initiative to be more assertive this time. I closed my eyes and felt more loved in ten seconds than I ever had in my two-year relationship. After everything that had happened today in terms of feelings and emotions, I knew that relationship was dead. I couldn't live with myself bearing it even one more day.

"So, what's the _pussy's_ name, anyway?" Peyton asked.  
"My boyfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Felix," I told her – Peyton's eyes opening wide, glancing at Skills who had the same look on his face. "What? Why? Do you know a Felix?"  
"We _knew_ a Felix," Skills said. Oh, come on. There are _thousands_ of Felix's. What are the odds it'd be the one they knew?  
"Tall-ish. Dark hair. Some Spanish in there somewhere," Peyton knocked off a list of traits from the Felix I knew. And my heart sunk.  
"A complete jackass," Skills added. That one was less identifiable, but yes, he was a jackass.  
"Felix Taggaro," I told them, cringing in hopes it wasn't the same one.

Neither Skills nor Peyton said a word. The looks on their faces told it all; it was the same Felix, and my heart was beating like mad at what this meant. And just when I was becoming nauseas, Skills cracked up. He laughed in a fit, and soon Peyton was all giddy and giggling about it too.

"Man, I can't _believe_ we fucked Felix's girl," Skills said. "Ariel, you gotta leave that jackass." I was more than taken aback by that – how he just assumed I should be like, 'Oh, alright.' Well, I was, but he Skills didn't know that.  
"He lived here for four or five months. We were in the same grade, and –"  
"He painted 'Dyke' on Peyton's locker."  
"Hmm. I guess that did have a bit of truth to it," Peyton smiled wickedly. "But, yeah, that's sorta why he left. Got suspended and his parents sent him to Military Camp or something. Who am I talking to? You probably already know that."  
"Nope," I said, feeling it was all a little too much.  
"Oh, and he dated Brooke, too," Skills said.  
"What?" I looked to Peyton for confirmation.  
"Sex, too," she nodded.

All the times I'd mention _Brooke Davis, famous Fashion Designer_ to Felix and never told me he even _knew_ her?! Never took any interest in opinions I might've had on her or never took a moment to say, 'Oh, yeah, I knew her. Boinked her a few times, too.'

His lack of tending to my sexual and compassionate needs had been borderline at best for months, and this had pushed me over the edge. Now I was _really_ pissed off at him. One; for never saying anything to me about his relationship with Brooke (which is more or less a lie), and two; that he's had Brooke Davis and I haven't. And to be honest, the latter is what I'm most upset about.

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Chapter 3: **_**Ariel's Appetite**_**.**

A fun chapter to write but certainly not my thing in certain moments, what with it being a point-of-view story. As a guy, using "I" and "his" in (particularly) that anal scene had me constantly cringing. The whole first-person narrative got me questioning including fellas in this story at all. LOL! No offence to homosexual/bisexual guys, of course. It was just a different position I found myself in and I think from now on there'll be a HEAP of Ariel/Brooke/Peyton..../Haley(?) ;D****

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please REVIEW if you're up to pointing out what you did or didn't enjoy. Though not many people do it, I like to hear what your favorite lines from the chapter were, as well. Or even just a brief description of your favorite moment, I dunno. The more in-depth feedback, the happier it makes me. =)


	4. 4: Backdoor Brooke

**A Protégé for Pretty Girl  
CHAPTER FOUR: Backdoor Brooke  
Date Published: October 23rd, 2010  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke spat on her new blonde friend's arse hole. Ariel blushed like crazy as her dream girl grabbed her ass. Brooke had the petite hottie bent over buck naked and doggystyle; the brunette dressed in her skimpiest police outfit and acting as the 'airport inspector'. Ariel was under suspicion of drug trafficking and was taken to the back room for anal searching. This was their fun little game.

It was getting dark outside by this point - nearing on 6 o'clock - and Ariel was Brooke's last-standing visitor. The group of them had been going at it all day, with all different pairings and all different styles. Apart from guy-on-guy (a strict no-no for every reason imaginable), the only couple yet to make a mess of one another's private bits were Brooke and Ariel. Peyton had fucked the pair of them on separate occasions countless times. She'd fucked Julian, and Brooke had fucked Lucas. No relationship was sacred in this fuckfest. All three girls had gotten their own good bangings as the three guys stuffed each trifecta (ass, pussy and mouth) with cock.

Brooke and Ariel had more or less saved one another. Saved the best 'til last. They mightn't be as technically skilled as Peyton when it comes to pussy, but they wanted each other so fiercely that it was more than made up for. Brooke had been teased with more or less just a whiff of Ariel's juices back in the bathroom earlier (when and where all this fun began). She didn't just _want_ more... she _needed_ more.

"You like that? Hmm? You like me spitting on your tight little hole?" Brooke asked so wonderfully. "It's going to be _so_ red, missy. Tell me you want that."  
"Mmph. I want it." Ariel moaned softly but emphatically. Of course she wanted it. How could a curious girl not? Much less a developing nymphomaniac.  
"Felix is a waste of space," Brooke continued, having learnt of her ex's relationship with Ariel. "And I'm awfully lonely in this big house."

Oh, Brooke still had 'game.' If ever you thought the slutty Brooke Davis from highschool that got naked in unsuspecting back seats was entirely gone, _think again_. She may have appeared a high-class professional businesswoman these last few years, but deep down, a tiger never changes its stripes. Her return to Tree Hill and to the people she loved came with it her return to the wild side. That suppressed sexual energy pent up inside her all these was now blowing and at full throttle. She felt kinkier and hornier than ever – as if she were a wayward superhero newly rejuvenated.

Peyton had moved in with Lucas, while Julian had yet to do the same with his girl. Brooke and Ariel could make quite the pair - all horny and sexed up.  
"Fuck me and I'll consider it," Ariel offered a smirk.  
"Ooo. You'll regret that, missy," Brooke gritted her teeth, slapping Ariel's ass. If there was anything she loved more than sex itself it was the adorable banter during foreplay. Peyton was a pro at it – often sending Brooke to the brink of climax before the sex even began. "Your little hole looks _so_ tight," Brooke admired the blonde's pecker before finger-fucking her mouth in a short burst. "Did it lose its innocence today?"  
"Mm-hmm." Fitting that Ariel lost her anal virginity on such a mementos day. "Yeah. Lube your fingers, baby," she watched, engulfed, as Brooke mouth-fucked her pointers. Ariel had wanted Brooke for _so_ long... wanted _everything_ about her.  
"Call me Mistress. Got that, you slut?"  
"Yes, Mistress," she shrieked. Oh, how Ariel loved this day. Brooke was about to dominate the fuck outta her and the blonde would soak up every second of it. Her greatest fantasy was to have Brooke be the authority figure and instruct Ariel's fine ass.  
"That'a bitch. You love the idea, huh?"  
"Yes, I love it, Mistress."  
"Okay then," Brooke smiled all giddy, with acute foresight in her mind as to how she'd play this out. "So, who fucked your pretty ass hole today?"  
"Everyone, Mistress," Ariel answered with a moan and smugness to her. The blonde exuberated confidence thinking back to all the cocks and fingers that banged the living daylights out of her back there. She'd had plenty of repeat clients and a good three or four foreign objects up her butt every hour.  
"But it's still so tight," Brooke wriggled her finger the first little bit up Ariel's butt. "You know, Julian's never even _done_ anal with me. Did he cum inside you when he done it?"  
"No, Mistress." Ariel's pussy dripped as her welcoming host's fingers inched deeper inside her.  
"Did anyone?" Brooke was a little disappointed that her man didn't shoot his spunk barrelling down the blonde's shit-hole.  
"Peyton kinda did, Mistress."  
"_Kinda_?"  
"She peed in it, Mistress."

A wave of ecstasy hit Brooke like a ton of bricks. Holy-FUCKING-Christ; Peyton pissed in Ariel's ass! Brooke could just picture the position the two nasty bitches could've been in – Ariel's back on the floor; legs and ass up high in the air as Peyton squatted down over her with a war face on.  
"That's messed up. D'you realise how fucking _dirty_ that is, you _slut_?" Brooke rubbed her pussy with the free hand not currently occupied up her playmate's butt. "I bet Peyton drank it back out, too – the whore."  
"And yet you're _turned on_, Mistress," Ariel smirked.  
"Shut it, bitch!" Brooke slapped the blonde's ass... hard.  
"Ooo, yeah. Spank me!" she egged Brooke on – knowing how much the brunette wanted absolute control.  
"You'll like what I tell you to like," Brooke grabbed Ariel by the hair.  
"I liked Peyton peeing in my _gaping_ ass hole. And I liked how you just played with yourself thinking about it."  
"That's enough out of you, missy," Brooke broke out of character and into a fit of giggles she managed to suppress in no time. Truth was, she _did_ love what Peyton had done. It was obvious. She just loved pretending it was vile so that she had a reason to give Ariel those killer spanks that Brooke knew the blonde loved so much.

This sort of thing may have been disturbing to normal people, but not to these Tree Hill girls. Peyton's inner beast had been let off its leash long ago, and little did society know, but she was the type of girl who would fuck her man thinking twice about it. All the sick little taboo things she'd done never haunted her. Not that she didn't love Lucas or think that his body was enough to satisfy her – but Peyton was just so mentally in-tune with extremist porn that it's what she went to sleep at night thinking about and woke up fingering herself over.

Her time in Los Angeles with the music biz had turned Peyton into an unprecedented slut. It was there that she'd spend just about every weekend fucking a bunch of strangers in all kinds of places. Her favourite memory was that of a cold winter night when she sucked some cock behind a police station for a measly twenty bucks. She was busted in the act by a greasy, pale officer, who then called in six of his colleagues and they all went to town on her. Instead of being charged with public indecency (on what was a deserted, secluded area anyway), Peyton was stripped nude and gangbanged into the early hours of the next day. But it wasn't rape. Peyton loved the attention and would incessantly beg them to keep fucking her whenever they looked ready to wrap things up. Hell, she raped _them_ more than _they_ did _her_!

Anyway, back to the crux of the matter... in all the passionate hours Brooke and Peyton shared, never once had urine come into play. It hadn't even been mentioned or hinted at, and now here was Peyton pissing on her new gal pal.  
"I'm thinking we should have ourselves a Golden Shower party tomorrow. Whaddaya say to that, skank?" Brooke asked, rhetorically.  
"Oh my God –I would _love_ that."

"You'd love that, _who_?" Brooke slapped Ariel's ass. Hard.  
"Mistress."  
"That's right, you nasty little bitch," the brunette asserted. Both girls got awfully wet by this 'I'm your boss/you're my slave' mentality. "Now, you're going to be a good girl and moan for your mistress when she fucks you, _right_?"  
"Mm-hm. Of course, Mistress." Ariel would love nothing more, after all. There'd be no faking about these moans like there was with Felix. Ariel had become quite the little liar in bed with that loser. "Fuck my ass," the blonde moaned. "Fuck my ass! Make me gape for you, Brooke Davis."

Ooo. That really hit a nerve with the brunette. Her playtoy had diverted from "Mistress", but she didn't much care... Hearing her name being yearned for like that made Brooke wet. The brunette spat harshly on Ariel's tight hole, lubing it and her fingers, before ducking in to give the very entry a couple darting strikes of her tongue.  
"You like that, don't you, you kinky little whore?"  
"Ohmygod... _yes_, Mistress," Ariel moaned through absolute delight. Brooke popped her two teasing fingers inside, and before her blonde lover knew it, was up to her knuckles tightness.  
"Just stay down, relax and _don't_ shut up."

Brooke twiddled her fingers around Ariel's walls. "I bet you're a Christian little bitch, huh. Nothing but a prude little fucking _tease_ before today. A goody two-shoes gone bad, aren't you? Huh? Answer me!"  
"Yes, Mistress. I was. Punish me."  
"That's it, baby."  
"You're making me a slut, Mistress. Punish me and make your slut!" Brooke finger-banged her now. She slammed them back in just as quickly as she drew them out.  
"_My_ slut?"

Brooke loved it. She loved how vocal Ariel was. Little miss cutie - who looked so innocent and was so softly spoken – took a fucking like a pornstar would. Grateful, full of praise and over-the-top moaning. "Jiggle that ass. Fuck my fingers, you dirty whore!" Brooke never accounted for how tight an ass could be. She'd never done anal, and here she was, her first time with an _ü_ber petite blondie. Ariel shook her booty as Brooke asked, and the brunette slapped it bright red with her free hand. Ariel grunted and grinded her teeth as she juiced up. Her wetness made its own little pool on the carpet below, which Brooke took pride in.

"Wohh... w-ohmygod," Ariel breathed in sharp as she felt herself about to cum.  
"You gonna cum, you little bitch?" Brooke only sped up the ass-fucking until it peaked. When she couldn't go any faster, with the pain and pleasure so intense in Ariel's tightest of holes, the blonde screamed and thrashed around. The screaming was hot, but the whole spasm attack she looked to be having was quite on the contrary. Fortunately, that writhing didn't last long. Brooke ensured she didn't miss a second of the look on Ariel's face - getting right up in it even as her fingers were still puckered up the girl's butt. "You want to see me gape it? Huh? Wanna see me gape your little forbidden hole?"  
"Yes, Mistress."

Brooke drew her fingers out one by one, before jumping up strolling so elegantly into the neighboring room. Ariel watched the brunette's tushy for as long as she could, before popping a couple fingers of her own up her butt hole and rubbing her clit with the free hand she had. Brooke smiled at the sight of Ariel in a trance induced by second-to-none pleasure as she made herself at home behind the blonde once more - this time with a cute little mirror in hand. She directed it towards the centre of Ariel's butt, and looking back at the reflection in the mirror, the blonde could see her fingers right up in her ass. Curious to see the gape, she retracted them immediately, and that's when the roundness of her gaping hole exposed itself.  
"Hold this," Brooke passed the mirror onto Ariel, who moved it in a way where she could see everything. She felt herself juicing up again at the sight of her unnaturally-large arse hole. Brooke spread Ariel's ass cheeks and the hole grew wider. The pit of blackness bordered by a ring of pinkness was enough to get Brooke's appetite up.

Brooke went in sideways. She flicked her tongue at the helm of Ariel's hole. Hands planted firmly on either of the blonde's cheeks to keep her nice and spread, Brooke looked into the mirror at the corner of her eyes as best she could. She knew Ariel would be watching her eyes just as much as she would her tongue-fucking. Brooke didn't waste time, and soon worked a rhythm darting her tongue forward and back. She could taste Ariel's sweat and smell her juices. It was like some awesome "lesbians only" heaven. The stuff dreams are made of for any girl near as kinky as Brooke Davis. Ariel moaned and giggled at the sensation of her ass hole being eaten out, and Brooke - horny as hell - proceeded to finger the girl's pussy. Initially, she teased by going slow-mo. Then, just as Ariel was about to take over and satisfy herself, Brooke banged the blonde silly. That magical sound of fingers fucking a juicy vagina filled the room. Brooke gritted her teeth and watched Ariel; the blonde in absolute ecstasy as she lay there cupping her breasts.

"Lick your nipples, baby," Brooke prompted. But Ariel - ultra keen and horny - did more than that. She sucked them savagely, as if her life depended on it. And she watched her counterpart while she done it. Ariel's moans grew louder the faster Brooke banged her.  
"Fuck me. Fuck me, Mistress."  
"Yeah, that's it, bitch. Call me your mistress. I wanna hear you _scream_."  
"Fuck me, Mistress!"  
"LOUDER."  
"MISTRESS: FUCK MEEEEEEE!"  
"That wasn't so hard, was it, you dirty little slut?" Brooke bitch-slapped blondie, lost in the raunchiness. Ariel didn't mind - both hands squeezing her tits now.  
Faster, Brooke's hands went. Faster and deeper. She fucked her like a jackhammer would bitumen.  
"I'M COMING!" the new chick cried out.  
"Come, baby. COME!"  
"OOHHHHH MY GOOOOOD!" Ariel's upper half thrashed around while Brooke fought to keep her pussy pinned to the ground. She viciously stuck her head in between Ariel's thighs and clasped onto the girl's cunt with her mouth.  
"." Ariel had the shock of her life. This orgasm was like no other. _Gone are the days of dissatisfaction_, she thought. With Felix as her partner, she'd experienced true ego and arrogance in the bedroom. It really didn't make sense why someone as amazing, adorable and bubbly was with a douche like Felix. He wasn't _too_ bad in Tree Hill, but had evolved into a real piece of shit during military. _Stop thinking about him_, Ariel told herself. She should be enjoying the aftermath of this spectacular climax.

The beautiful eyes of Brooke Davis looked up from where she was perched. Ariel's thighs were shaking and Brooke's lips were glued onto the delicious snatch before her.  
"You taste _amazing_, baby," she ceased her tongue action for a brief moment to compliment Ariel.  
"You _look_ amazing... Ohmygod, you have no idea how much I wanted this. How many fantasies I've had..."  
"And was it everything you thought it would be?" Brooke grinned, working up blondie's body until they nose-gazed.  
"Definitely," Ariel answered weakly. She felt intimidated and horny at the same time. _No-one_ was more perfect in the flesh than Brooke Davis. Ariel was ready to be kissed. Ready to feel Brooke's lips on hers and the warmth of their bodies grinding together. It's what she got her rocks off thinking about since she first laid eyes on the brunette _years_ ago.

Their kiss was epic. Just as epic as their connection and spark. The sternest, most religious and conservative old bags would turn full-blown lesbians if they witnessed a 'Brookiel' kiss. And the girls had their hands all over each other. They moaned and had little tongue dances. It was cute, sexy and most of all, addicting for the two parties involved.  
"Open your mouth, baby." Brooke sucked Ariel's tongue like a lollipop - or better yet, her favorite dildo. "MMMM," she moaned, the pair of them raging with lust. *WHOP* She let Ariel go free, all dominatrix like. "Oh my _fucking God_. Eat my pussy, you whore." Brooke grabbed the girl from her pretty blonde hair and yanked her face down to the floor, then her crotch. Things were getting really rough now. "HURRY UP, _BITCH_. EAT IT." Brooke demanded, viciously. It could well be construed as borderline rape. Well, if Ariel wasn't enjoying it so much. "Yeah. That's it..." She admired the blonde lapping up her wet cunt. "Get your fingers in there," Brooke yanked Ariel's nearest hand to where the fun was - God, did she love having power. "Come on!" she slapped Ariel's wrist, grinning wickedly.

I spat on my fingers and dug them deep inside her. Brooke thrust her legs inwards - her thighs squeezing me tightly. It made me all the hornier. I caressed Brooke's boobs with my left hand and fucked her silly with my right. Best of all, I had my lips wrapped around her clit. _Nothing_ else tasted this good. It was almost inconceivable how flawless everything was about Brooke.

"_Fuck me_, baby," she egged me on, and I banged her faster.  
"Come," I said shakily. Impatiently.  
"Speak up, bitch!" Brooke hissed, slapping me on the wrist again and giggling.  
"Come!"  
"Louder," she grabbed my hair and pulled it. As much as that hurt, I could care less.  
"COME. COME FOR ME!" I screamed, proceeding to fuck her as with as many fingers - and as much velocity - as I humanly possible. And it was enough.  
"OHH, FFFUUUUUCK!" Brooke groaned, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  
"COME!" I shouted again, pulling my fingers out of her pretty little pussy and using my mouth like a vacuum to suck any and all cum from it. "Oh my God," my words muffled as I moaned into her snatch. It was the most perfect taste imaginable. So sweet and delicious.  
"Eat me clean, bitch," Brooke panted. I looked up at her again - with _fuck me_ eyes. We both knew the night was far from over. She wanted to bang me right now, and I had no objections. Working up her body, we kissed with such heat and passion. The thought of Brooke tasting her own cum drove me wild. "Fuck me, Mistress," I whispered in her ear. She lay me down and made some beautiful, tender foreplay. But things were about to get rough. Very rough. And I couldn't wait...


End file.
